Mångata
"I'm not being judgemental, just overly opinionated." 'Mångata ': Ice/Night (Harbinger) Attributes and Qualities Appearance Mångata's parents are of different tribes - her mother is an IceWing and her father is a NightWing. Her scales are white, thusly, and yet she is a prophet; she has the general shape of a NightWing, save for her face, which resembles that of an IceWing. Like all Harbingers, Mångata's eyes are a violent shade of crimson; otherwise she is completely colourless, save for her spines (which are midnight blue) and the inner folds of her ears (a light, delicate shade of pink). Her right shoulder is branded with the Harbinger's Mark, which is partly why she likes to wear scarves, even in warm weather, so as to hide it from prying eyes and awkward questions - because while red irises might be a quirk of genetics, the Mark is the dead give away that alludes to her real identity. On a side-note: Mångata has dark blue blood. Mångata rarely likes to admit her fascination for jewellery and flowers - she likes to keep up the attitude that it's "pointless" and "frivolous", but all in all: such adornments make her feel beautiful, and feeling beautiful makes her feel confident. Personality Mångata is essentially the kind of dragon who would choose herself over you, if it came to a choice of life and death. She's insecure, she feels weak - she uses her sarcasm and her toughness and her "tough-luck-attitude" as a mask against the world, because it shields her and makes her feel stronger; safer, in a way, because most dragons can't see the flustered, anxious identity beneath. Again, that's perfectly fine by her. She hates her reflection, she wishes that she didn't freak dragons out - she wishes that she couldn't see the future, because that's what caused the mess in the first place. Most dragons are driven away by her, or else stick around out of curiosity (why the red eyes? what tribe are you? where are you from?), and such reactions serve only to strengthen Mångata's belief that outward good-looks are what dragons look at, and not at what's inside: if there is one thing that is her biggest flaw, it is her vanity, and her need to act like someone else. She can hold grudges for a veryyy long time, according to the size of the wrong done against her. "Live and let live" is an impossible statement, "forgive and forget" is unknown - she fuels herself with vengeance, because without it she feels lost, and she blames the Harbingers for her insecurities, and so it's just so much easier to smoulder and rage and scheme than to try to fill her time with empty frivoloties. She feels like it's her task to end the Harbingers, once and for all. She feels like it's her duty, her sacred responsibility; they, who have wronged hundreds, finally brought to justice by the one dragon who managed to escape from their prison-like fortress. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids